Several types of hermetic gas compressors, such as scroll compressors and certain other rotary compressors, have a discharge port positioned so that relatively hot compressed gas is discharged toward a local area on the interior surface of the hermetic shell in which the compressor is disposed. The compressed discharge gas is generally relatively hot. However, under certain conditions, such as a loss of charge, system blocked fan operation, or transient operation at a high compression ratio, the discharge gas may become exceedingly hot. If this hot compressed gas impinges on the interior surface of the shell, an undesirable localized hot spot is formed, which can present a hazardous situation as well as reduce the strength and durability of the shell material.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a heat shield to insulate the shell from the relatively hot discharge gas and overcome the problems of the prior art.
These and other various advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and claims, in conjunction with the appended drawings: